The Bet, Darlin'
by Cielooo
Summary: Only hint of pairing / Karena bosan, Nordics pun membuat taruhan yang menyangkut ajang sepakbola di Eropa itu. Dan selalu, di mana ada taruhan, di situ ada yang kalah. Dan, penyesalan... selalu datang terlambat / Based on EURO2012 match Netherlands vs Denmark / RnR, DLDR, onegai?


"Yak, Nor. Silahkan kostumnya." Finland pun menyerahkan kantung kertas berwarna coklat kepada Norway. Dan segera diambil Norway dengan tatapan tidak rela yang hanya bisa terdeteksi(?) oleh sesama Nordics saja.

Norway, yang sekarang berada di ruang ganti bergumam, "Seharusnya aku tidak membuat taruhan itu. Dasar Anko Uzai."

…dan penyesalan? Selalu datang terlambat, fufu~

* * *

**The Bet, Darlin'**

(Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya)  
(This FFic © Kokyu Yume)

* * *

Ah, kalian tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya? Biar kumulai putar balik ke… hmm… bagaimana kalau 2 hari sebelum _match _antara Denmark dan Netherlands? Seting tempatnya berada di rumah Sweden dan Finland, yang sekarang digunakan untuk pertemuan keluarga Nordics dadakan.

Seperti yang kalian… baca—hey, saya tidak mungkin menulis lihat, bukan? Karena… kalian hanya membaca fanfiction ini. Dan, plis, jangan gebuk aku karena menembus _the fourth wall_, oke? _Stay cool and hand…err… great _(yap, karena pembaca cerita ini bukan hanya cowok, _ne_?)_, dude._ Kalian bisa membaca Denmark yang sangat terlihat _over-reacted_ hepi, Norway yang terlihat kesal (karena si Anko?) tapi kurang kelihatan karena wajah datarnya, Iceland yang terlihat bosan dan kesal (mungkin karena kencannya dengan Hong Kong jadi dibatalkan? Nak, tinggal melompat keluar ruangan saja. …tapi saya urungkan niat, karena ada banyak kapak yang terlihat tajam milik para mantan Viking itu,), Finland yang terlihat tegang karena duduk di sebelah _suami_nya itu ("Aku bukan istrinya!) …oh plis, semua orang tau itu, mba—eh—mas, dan Sweden yang terlihat _stoic _seperti biasanya. …Sealand? Dia sedang memainkan komputer di dekat mereka.

"Jadiii…. Untuk menyambut UEFA EURO 2012," kata Denmark, kemudian dipotong oleh Norway "EURO 2012 sudah dimulai, Anko." …dan Denmark pun dengan sukses mengacuhkannya. …apa disimpan di dalam hati? Pokoknya, sakit itu _ckiiit, ckiiit_. "_Anyway_! Bagaimana kalau kita—Nordics, mengadakan taruhan?" tanya Denmark.

"E-Eh? Taruhan? Memakai uang seperti itu? Duh…" Finland pun mengambil dompetnya, dan mengecek isinya yang, errr… boleh saya bilang hampa? Ternyata _nation_ ini hanya mengandalkan kartu debit, saudara-saudara. Dan jangan tanya isi kartu debitnya. Masih bersikeras untuk tau? Caranya adalah buka gugel, tulis "Pendapatan Finlandia pertahun", dan kalian dapatkan.

Karena tatapan maut a la seorang personifikasi negara asal Loreen itu, Denmark pun mengubah niat asalnya. "T-Tidak usah macam-macam, Fin! Hanya perlu melakukan _dare _kalau kalah, kok!" Denmark pun menunjukkan senyum pepsodent-nya. "Wow! Kalau seperti itu, kelihatannya seru, Denmark! Jadi… kita taruhan apa?" balas Finland.

Denmark pun mulai menegakkan postur tubuhnya, (dan anehnya, tubuhku sendiri juga tiba-tiba menjadi tegak.) "Karena sebentar lagi pertandinganku dengan si Kepala Tulip itu, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan siapa yang menang, dan siapa yang kalah?"

"Kalau begitu, aku memilih Denmark!" Finland berkata dengan senyuman.

"Aku ikut istriku saja." Kata Sweden dengan tambahan, "Aku bukan istrimu!" dari sang _istri_.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Nor? Ice?" tanya Denmark kepada duo kakak beradik itu.

"Aku—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara ledakan pun menggema di telinga mereka semua, dan asap pun menutupi ruangan. Setelah ruangan sudah bebas dari asap, kursi tempat Iceland tadinya duduk pun kosong, dan ditinggalkanlah sebuah not bertulisan '_Ice bersamaku. _Ta shi wo de_.' _Dan sekedar informasi, kalimat kedua ditulis dengan huruf mandarin, dan kalian pasti tau siapa pelakunya, bukan? Iya, Hong Kong.

"Anak itu…" Norway menggertakkan giginya. Tidak sopan sekali kabur dari acara keluarga hanya untuk pergi kencan! England ataupun China tidak pernah mengajarinya tata krama, ya?

"Sudahlah, Nor. Nah, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Denmark. Dengan singkat, Norway pun menjawab "Netherlands." Dan seketika, latar belakang Denmark bukan lagi foto-foto keluarga bahagia (bisa juga disebut keluarganya Sweden, Finland, Sealand, dan Hanatamago) itu. Ngomong-ngomong, Hanatamago sedang bermain dengan Puffin. …kalau begitu, Puffin ditinggal oleh pemiliknya, ya? Ckckck… kasihan kamu, nak. …oke, jadi OOT, intinya, latar belakang Denmark sekarang adalah kastil Dracula, hujan badai, dan petir. Nor, kamu harus tahu bahka sakit itu _ckiiit ckiiit_.

"B-Baiklah, Nor. Kalau begitu, kalau kami kalah… kami harus ngapain?" tanya Finland, dan Norway pun memandang Denmark dengan tatapannya yang biasa. "…jangan biarkan Anko menelponku, mengirim pesan untukku, dan mengunjungi rumahku selama 2 minggu." Jawab Norway singkat, padat, gelap(?) dan jika disingkat menjadi SPG. …Nor, nih baju SPG yang ketat. Dipake dong. /ditampar/

Dan, Denmark, sekali lagi berlatar kastil Dracula dengan petir dan hujan badai. Ckckck… "Dan kalau kamu kalah…" Finland mengatakan sekali lagi.

"…KAMU HARUS MEMAKAI BAJU CHEERLEADER! DAN…" Denmark pun mengeluarkan baju _cheerleader _berwarna putih dan merah dengan lambang bendera Denmark di baju atasannya. Saat itu, Sealand, yang sedang melihat-lihat YouTube memilih sebuah video yang menurutnya menarik. Dan saat itulah…

"…_Baby I love you! Love you! Love you so much! Since I found that, LOVE! IS! YOU!" _lagu itu terdengar. "KAMU HARUS MENARI SEPERTI PEREMPUAN YANG ADA DI VIDEO ITU!" Denmark menunjuk layar komputer yang sedang dipakai Sealand. Tidak peduli protes Sealand yang terdengar '_Hey! Paman Denmark jangan mengganggukuuu!' _…seperti itu.

"Wow…" Finland dan Sweden terpana dengan kostum yang muncul tiba-tiba itu, dan… kenapa rasanya ukurannya sudah dibuat pas untuk Norway? Dan video _girlband _yang kesannya agak-agak gimanaaa gitu. (No offense, chibi-ers)

"Deal." Jawab Norway singkat, padat, dan jelas. Denmark pun menyegir. _That's more like it_…

**~##**''**##~**

Sejak saat itu, Denmark pun makin giat berlatih. Mau panas, dingin(?), gugur(?), semi(?), panas, dan dingin(?). Tunggu, apakah aku menyebut dingin dua kali? Intinya, Denmark mulai berlatih lebih giat dari yang biasanya. Ya iyalah, hadiah menggiurkan menunggu, mbo!

Dan saatnya pun tiba untuk hari H-nya…

"Ayo, Neth! Jangan sampai kalah! Kalau kamu kalah, aku akan merubuhkan semua bangunan dengan arsitekturmu dan mengganti semuanya dengan bangunan dengan arsitekturnya Japan!" seru Nesia dengan mengibarkan spanduk berwarna orange ngejreng khas timnas Belanda (dan bisa dibilang juga mirip warna khas persija) dengan tulisan '_VEEL SUCCESS, NEDERLANDS!' _yang berarti 'Berjuang, Belanda' dalam bahasa ibu kita. Mendadak, pergerakan Netherlands makin gesit dan hampir saja berhasil membuat sang benda bundar itu melewati gawang.

"AYO DENMARK! INGAT TARUHANNYA!" Finland, yang mulai bersemangat memutar-mutarkan handuk berwarna putih dengan garis merah membentuk bendera Denmark. …hey, hati-hati Fin. Jangan berdiri di situ. Kalau Nesia aku sih tenang saja, dia sudah terbiasa berdiri di tembok pemisah lapangan dan kursi penonton itu. Kalau kamu? Oh, untunglah Sweden berbaik hati menurunkan Finland.

Dan Denmark pun menyunggingkan senyum, dia pun mempercepat pergerakannya dan terjadi pertarungan seru di lapangan hijau.

Beberapa saat kemudian, peluit tanda pertandingan pun berakhir, Denmark menang 0 – 1 dari Netherlands. Dengan gesit, Nesia pun melompat turun dan menghibur kekasihnya itu. "Tenang saja, Neth. Masih ada pertandingan lain, bukan? Kamu masih harus bertanding lagi beberapa hari setelah hari ini." Nesia pun memeluk Netherlands dan Neth pun membalasnya. "…dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan meruntuhkan bangunannya, kok. Indah, sih." Kata Nesia dengan senyuman.

Dan mari kita kembali ke masa sekarang, di mana Norway sudah mengganti baju sailornya dengan kostum _cheerleader _itu dan kaus kaki putih tinggi dengan sepatu boots. Pinjaman dari Iceland, yang sekarang sedang memakai sepatu kakaknya yang ternyata memiliki ukuran yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah, Nor~ aku sudah memiliki MP3-nya! Silahkan dimulaaai~" Nesia, yang sekarang memainkan lagu… lagu… _laknat _itu di _handphone _BlackBerry-nya. Eaaa… yang pake BB ni yeee~ /ditabok/ dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Norway ini termasuk orang yang setia kepada janjinya. Dan karena dia sudah terlanjur taruhan, akan dia laksanakan. Jika tidak? …mungkin Denmark akan meminta yang lebih dari itu.

'_Baby I love you! Love you! Love you so much! Since I found that… LOVE IS YOU!' _

Lagu pun dimainkan, dan Norway? Dia sudah (dipaksa) mempelajari tarian untuk lagu itu. Karena itu, tariannya bisa dianggap seperti sama persis seperti para personil ceribel itu.

'_Cinta, satu kata penuh makna…. Cinta! Bawaku bahagia!' _

Dari kisah ini, Norway mendapat suatu pelajaran penting. JANGAN PERNAH MAU TARUHAN SAMA SIAPAPUN.

* * *

**The End (**dengan GaJenya**)**

* * *

**A/N: **Oke, gw ngaku ini aneh banget aish! Telat, lagi! Sekarang juga gw lagi ngotak-atik channel, nyari RCTI buat nonton EURO2012. SPAIN OYABUN LAWAN ITALY DUO, CUY! GYAAAA! OYABUN TEGAAA! Eniwei, kisah ini gw dapet dari RP gw dan teman-teman gw yang ngeRP sebagai chara-chara Hetalia. Makasih Denmark-ku sayang, kamu sangat menginspirasi diriku, Norway-mu ini! (Oke, kalau Norway yang ngomong ini jadi OOC bangeeet)

Jadi? Bagaimana? GUARING! Dan… ini sudah saya buat hampir tidak ada _yaoi_, yap. Gimana? Kalau ada yang kerasa, jangan dirasain! Ini udah saya buat senetral-netralnya. Kalau mau ditambah yaoi? Fufufu… saya bisa buat si Denmark akhirnya nyium Norway! \(w)/ …oke, abaikan.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagi yang menunggu **EUROVISION 2012 FINALS**, gomenne belum update. Lagi nunggu… feelnya! Paling besok saya buat dengan cara ngebut xD seperti saat saya membuat chapter 3-nya~ fufufu~ dan bagi yang menunggu **il Ciclio Della Vita**, sama. Alasannya adalah pencarian feels. Tenang saja. Plotnya sudah saya susun dengan rapih.

Dan.. untuk oneshot saya, **RP Book**, bentar lagiii! Udah 900 words, nih! Tinggal penyelesaiannya aja, cuy!

Untuk akhir kataku, bagaimana kalau saya bilang… **REVIEW IS MY STREGHT**?


End file.
